


Days with Daryl

by booklover160



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover160/pseuds/booklover160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles starring our favorite redneck before and after the apocalypse hit. Daryl/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: New Years

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This series of drabbles starts before the zombie apocalypse and will take Daryl and this OC through the beginning of their relationship and into the canon series.
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a chance! Read as much or as little as you'd like.

Prompt: New Year's

.o.o.o.

Daryl Dixon was never one for New Year's parties. He figured they were for the rich and fancy to buy as much booze as they could and get drunk. He did that every weekend anyway.

Annabelle Branan hated New Year's parties. She hated the glitz and glamour her roommates would don, as though it would fool any self-respecting millionaire into taking them home. She hated that they would drag her to these parties to try and get her laid.

"Anna, we have to stop by Wal-Mart for some more wine coolers." Jessica pulled the hem of her sequined mini-dress down so that it covered her ass. Anna rolled her eyes, sliding out of the limousine her two roommates rented. She adjusted her silver tank top and leather biker jacket as she waited for her other roommate, Allie, to pop out of the limo too.

"We already bought the entire stock of wine at the Wal-Mart back home. How much more do we need?" Anna asked, following the two scantily clad girls into the Wal-Mart. Their stiletto heels clicked on the linoleum, while Anna followed behind them in knee-high boots. She glanced around, seeing if she could be recognized by any of the patrons. The only other customer was a light-haired redneck gaping at them while holding two six-packs.

"Anna, hurry up!" Jess paused, seeing her designated driver had stopped. Anna quickly looked away from the redneck, trying not to think about the muscles that were showing from his sleeve-less shirt. They grabbed three more bottles of champagne and four cases of fruity wine coolers. Anna tried to avoid the stares of the cashiers, clearly judging the group of girls. Jess and Allie rushed to put back the cart, leaving Anna with the task of paying the hefty alcohol bill. Mentally moaning, she pulled out her credit card and swiped the bill, reminding herself to raise their shares of the rent this month. But then she was faced with the task of taking the booze to the limo by herself. Without a cart.

"Need sum help?" Anna jumped and came face-to-face with the redneck she saw earlier. He was smirking, seeing her large purchase. "All that fer ya?"

"No, my roommates and I were heading to a party…" Anna trailed off as he stooped to pick up two of her wine cooler cases and one of the bags of wine. Anna picked up the rest and led the way to the car, trying not to let her embarrassment show. They stopped at the limo and the redneck looked impressed.

"We're only renting it." Anna muttered, opening a passenger door and tossing the cases in. As she took the cases from the redneck, their fingers brushed, making Anna blush hard. He was standing close enough to where she could smell the cigarettes on his breath.

"Do ya ladies need an escort?" He asked, still smirking. He had seen her turn red and laughed to himself. Why would she be blushing over _him_?

"I… We don't even know you." Anna stammered, surprised he'd even offer. She slammed the door and moved to the front to drive. The crummy rental place didn't even offer drivers.

"Which party ya goin' to?" He asked, catching the driver's door as she swung it open. Anna paused, knowing that he wouldn't let it go until she told him.

"Michael Pressler's down on 45th Street." Anna couldn't help making a face as she said his name. "An old ex-boyfriend." She explained seeing his confused expression.

"Then why ya goin'?" He asked, leaning his chin on his hand on her door. Anna huffed impatiently and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

"Because he's my roommate's boyfriend now." She said quietly. Leaving out that Jess cheated with him for months before _he_ broke up with _her_ out of pity. Anna couldn't wait to graduate so she could escape her shitty roommates.

"Oh." He let go of her door and Anna quickly got in and started the car. He took a step back, allowing her room to pull away. But she didn't. Rolling down her window, Anna looked at the redneck again.

"What's your name?"

"Daryl."

"Annabelle."

.o.o.o.

Just as Anna figured, Mike's party was totally lame. He gathered the richest and stupidest of all his friends to fill his 'luxury penthouse apartment'. The boys acted like they were back at the frat house, playing beer pong, chugging beer, or doing harder shots in such quick succession, Anna was glad she wouldn't have their headache in the morning. She stood in the corner, looking out at the Atlanta skyline as the moon shone on thousands of partying people who were having more fun than her. Sipping her glass of champagne, Anna sighed.

"Can't have much fun here in tha corner all by yerself." Anna jumped and stared at Daryl with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She asked. The redneck hardly fit in around all the fancy party people. His worn, red plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off stuck out like a sore thumb. He laughed.

"Mike buys from my brother." He offered as an explanation. Anna's mouth formed a little 'o' as she realized what that meant. "Nevermind, let's just ditch this place." He took Anna's hand and pulled her from the party, taking her to the staircase instead of using the elevator. But instead of going down, he took her up. Kicking open the secured door to the rooftop, he spread his arms as though he created the scene himself.

"Wow…" Anna stared at Atlanta with a small smile. She always loved the city, being born and raised in Chicago before moving down south with her Dad after her parents' divorce. She swallowed the last of her champagne before turning to Daryl.

"Why'd you take me here? You don't even know me." Anna tried not to sound like she was accusing him, but it was bothering her.

"I don' really know. I jus' saw you and wanted ta make ya smile." He muttered, looking down now. "Ya seemed really unhappy."

"I- uh, thank you." Anna clamped her open mouth shut and smiled out at the skyline.

_FIVE_

"Oh what was tha one tradition? Where ya do sumthin' when the count is over?"

_FOUR_

"The… New Years kiss thing?"

_THREE_

"Oh yeah that one… ya got someone ta kiss?"

_TWO_

"Nope."

_ONE_

Daryl turned to Anna, as she smiled shyly at him. He dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. They both knew this year was going to be a good one.


	2. Day 2: Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello again for day 2! And yes, I do know that Daryl was quite a bit OOC in the first chapter, but my only excuse is that his New Year’s resolution was to be more outgoing and kind… (Which also might tie in later)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Prompt: Ice

.o.o.o.

“Get the good shit this time, baby brother!” Daryl slammed the door on his older brother’s mocking voice.

“If ya got a real job, we migh’ be able to afford the good shit.” He muttered his response as he pulled open the door to his truck. It was cold as balls, even for Georgia, and he sure as hell didn’t want to freeze his ass off walking the two miles to the convenience store. He was out of smokes, and Merle always got on his nerves when he was sober.

“Goddammit.” He hissed as he hit a small patch of black ice. The truck skidded to the middle of the road slightly, but the heavy duty tires made it easy for Daryl to get back in control. He was dying for a cigarette to relieve the stress of the drive, but that was what he was going to get. After a five minute white-knuckled drive, Daryl parked the truck.

“Good afternoon.” He nodded at the cashier as he sped into the warmth of the store. It was a small no-name store off the highway, but it was the closest place he could buy his smokes. He first stopped by the liquor section, taking a bottle of Captain Morgan off the shelf.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Daryl turned to the speaker slowly, disbelieving his luck. Anna smirked at him, her arms crossed, leaning against the end of the aisle. She shook her head, her dark hair in a high ponytail bouncing off the sides of her face.

 “Hey.” He said simply. The ‘New Year’s high’ had worn off and now he felt embarrassed about the night before. He was never so bold, so smooth around a woman so out of his league. Or so he believed.

“How are you? You did some serious jager bombs last night.” She laughed and walked up to him, observing the bottle in his hand. “Captain Morgan? _Still_ drinking?”

“It’s fer my brother.” Daryl muttered, half hiding the bottle behind his leg. He moved to go to the register, and Anna followed. She had a bottle of Aspirin in one hand and a bag of Dove chocolates in the other.

“Ah, well this is my own hangover cure.” She lifted her items with a small smile. “Yes, it’s true. Every woman loves chocolate.” She laughed sarcastically, letting him go before her.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” He chuckled, pointing to his favorite pack of cigarettes. He paid and slowly picked up his bag of booze and smokes.

“You smoke too? Marlboro smooth please.” She pointed to the green package and paid for all her purchases in cash. Daryl raised an eyebrow.

“My brother calls those ‘sissy cigs’. Aren’t they minty or some shit?” He asked, opening the door for Anna. Laughing, she pulled one out and lit up.

“Yep. They taste good to me, and that’s all that matters.” She smiled, exhaling slowly. “Though, I’ve been trying to quit recently. Made it my New Year’s resolution.”

“Really?” Daryl asked absentmindedly, pulling a cigarette out himself. He lit up and sighed in relief as he finally got his ‘stress management’ as he liked to call it.

“Hey, watch out!” Anna called out as Daryl started off to his truck. Before he knew what happened, his feet flipped up in the air, and his butt landed painfully on the ground. In shock, he laid on the cold ground while Anna cracked up.

“Oh my god, that was hilarious! Are you okay?” She rushed to his side, careful of any other hidden ice patches.

“Uh, yeah.” He responded, letting her help him up. He rubbed his sore butt and tried to keep the embarrassed blush hidden. Anna covered her mouth to try and hide her giggles, but failed miserably.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, jus’ fine.” Daryl roughly opened the door to his truck and hopped in, making sure his booze was unbroken.

“Drive safe! And watch out for ice!”


	3. Day 3: Cell phones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Day 3 and I’m already running out of ideas! If you’d like to review with a prompt idea, I’ll be sure to credit you if/when I use it! Thanks for reading! Also, cookies to those who get the Boondock Saints reference!

Prompt: Cell phones

.o.o.o.

“What does that even mean?!” Anna yelled at her phone, chucking it across the room. She sat on her bed, laptop in reach, hair messily pulled up into a bun.

“What’d she say?” Daryl sat at her desk, a pencil in hand, arm blocking the paper he was doodling on.

It’d been a month since the two had met and formed a steady friendship. Anna’s ‘friends’ had warned her multiple times that he was only using her for the sex, but Anna shot them down by insisting they never slept together. And they hadn’t. They’d only ever kissed once, and neither felt like changing the relationship they had now.

“Dumb bitch told me she couldn’t pay rent now, but 'maybe next week'.” Anna snorted. She pulled her computer onto her lap and checked facebook to see where her irresponsible roommate was.

“Ain’t this thing expensive?” Daryl retrieved her phone and turned it around in his hands, inspecting it. The touch screen was unharmed, thanks to the thick rubber case surrounding it.

“It’s got insurance… I think. Can you believe this? She’s at McGinty’s right now! Probably spending her rent on cheap shots.” Anna almost threw her laptop next, but thought better of it.

“How much ‘re cell phones anyway?”  Daryl asked, still looking over the phone.

“I swear to god, if she brings home another man-whore, I am moving out!” Anna muttered as she angrily exited the infuriating website.

“Ya use yers so much, I was thinkin’ ‘bout gettin’ one.” Daryl looked at her, tossing her phone back gently.

“What?” Anna stared at him, hearing him for the first time.

“A phone. I was gunna get one.” He repeated, a small smirk on his face. “Ya weren’t listenin’, were ya?”

“Sorry… This phone, even with the rebate, was $100 and that doesn’t include the data plan and unlimited messaging and phone calls. They’re really expensive, Dare.” She smiled as she used the nickname she bestowed upon him. He refused to let her call him that anywhere in public.

“Damn… Though I was thinkin’ ‘bout findin’ a better job.” He turned back to his doodle and picked up his pencil again.

“Really? Where?”

“Maybe a janitor… At the _Daily World_.” He focused on the drawing to avoid the smile that lit up Anna’s face.

“And why in the world would you want to work there?” She asked sarcastically. “Being a janitor would only be a little step down from my job anyway. Gotta work your way up in the newspaper business and right now, I’m at the bottom.”

“But yer so good, they won’ keep ya there fer long.” He told her, trying to hide a tiny smile. “And here’s yer awful drawin’.”

“Oh Dare! It’s wonderful!” Anna clapped her hands in delight at the awful stick figure drawing Daryl made of her. She took it from him and hugged the paper. “I’ll keep it forever!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Daryl rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Anna took her phone and held the paper at arm’s length. A few seconds later she lowered the paper and turned her phone to show him.

“I made it my background!” She laughed as he turned a darker shade of red. “When you get a phone, I’ll draw you a background too.”

“I’ll hold ya to that.”


	4. Day 4: Moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for your positive feedback! You really inspire me. Also, just letting you know that this story WILL take us into the zombie apocalypse and into the TV series, but for now I’d like to set up Anna and Daryl’s relationship. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Prompt: Moving out

.o.o.o.

“I can’t fucking deal with them anymore.” Anna moaned and slammed her head against the restaurant table. Daryl picked up her phone and rolled his eyes.

“Allie was ‘rrested fer possession of weed?” He asked as casually as he would ask about her day. Anna lifted her head but rested her chin on the cool tabletop.

“Yeah, wanna know where she was stashing it? Under _MY_ mattress.” Anna stuck out her tongue as Daryl snorted with laughter.

“Mah brother once hid over a pound of weed in mah sock drawer. Not to mention all tha speed and ecstasy he hides in his own room.” Daryl rolled his eyes and finished his Budweiser. Anna giggled and sat up.

“Hey, didn’t you tell me once that you guys had a spare room?” She asked, a sly smile spreading across her face. Daryl stared at her blankly.

“Yeah, but ya can’t have it.”

“What?! Why?” Anna demanded, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“’Cause I don’ think you an’ mah brother will get along.” He told her bluntly.

“Come on, if I could live with _those two_ for nearly a year, I think I can handle one lousy druggie redneck. Besides, you know I have a yellow belt in karate. I’m not utterly defenseless.” She insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. She wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“How ‘bout I take ya home with me tonight and ya can meet ‘im.” Daryl stuck out his hand to shake on the deal. Anna took it eagerly and smirked.

“Then let’s go! I want to move in tomorrow.”

.o.o.o.

“That you, baby brother? Bring me another six-pack.” Merle shouted before Daryl even shut the door after Anna. The college girl looked around the dingy apartment in slight awe. This was where Daryl lived. He ate, slept, smoked, and bathed here.

“Sorry it ain’t much.” Daryl muttered, pushing past her and stopping in the tiny kitchen for a six-pack from the fridge. He gestured for Anna to follow him into the living room. As they approached, Anna saw a head with thinning dark brown curls sitting on a worn couch facing a TV with a NASCAR race captivating its attention.

“Merle…” Daryl paused, waiting for a commercial break. Almost on cue, a KFC ad started playing.

“Whatchu want?” Merle asked suspiciously. He’d rarely seen his brother so nervous. And by the way Daryl was nibbling his lower lip and wringing his hands, even Merle could tell he was a nervous wreck.

“I wanna introduce ya to Anna.” Daryl inhaled sharply as Anna poked her head into the view of the couch. Merle’s eyebrows shot up.

“Well fuck me. Ain’t you the cutest piece of ass…” Merle wolf-whistled and raked his eyes up and down her body.

“So this is where you get your charm from.” Anna looked at Daryl with an amused grin. She plopped unceremoniously next to Merle on the couch, fixing her attention on the NASCAR race. “Who’s winning? If Dale Earnhardt Jr. wins again, I owe my dad $20.”

“Ya keep up with the races?” If Merle’s eyebrows could go any higher, they’d be up by the ceiling by now. “Ya better keep a close eye on her Daryl, or I might make ya share.”

“Anna, wanna see tha room?” Daryl fumbled for an excuse, any excuse to get her away from his brother. She hopped up from the low, sunken-in couch and followed him into the small hallway past the kitchen. There were four thin doors, one presumably a bathroom.

“Tha’ one’s Merle’s, this one’s mine, and tha’ one’s…”

“I want to see your room first.” Anna looked up at Daryl with wide eyes and a small hopeful smile. Daryl hated that look. He fell for it every time.

“It ain’t clean…” He trailed off, his hand on the doorknob. Honestly, Daryl didn’t even remember the state his bedroom was in. He was rarely in it for more than 5 minutes while conscious.

“You’ve seen my bedroom.” Anna shot back. Flashes of her room ran through Daryl’s head. The bra hanging off the fan, t-shirts all over the floor, the opened “care package” from her mother still on the floor after two months, the CDs and DVDs tossed into old shoeboxes, stuffed animals that had fallen off the bed. Shrugging, he opened the door and thanked god it was presentable.

Well, presentable enough. Old, grimy clothing littered the floor so much, Anna couldn’t tell what color the floor was. Trash was overflowing from a plastic container in the corner, giving off a slightly musty smell. His closet was open, showing Anna his quickly depleting supply of clean clothes.

“Nice.” Anna wrinkled her nose at a Playboy magazine tossed by the window. Fumbling to pick it up, Daryl stammered excuses.

“I-It’s not mine! Merle musta thrown it in here fer some reason…” He blushed and chucked it into the garbage pile.

“Of course.” She smirked, looking at his clothes. Most of them were plaid, either naturally sleeveless or ‘handmade’ sleeveless. His jeans rarely had no dirt, grass, or grease stains on them.

“Show me my room.” Anna demanded, turning back to Daryl. He showed her across the hall.

“Yer lucky ‘cause its tha only room connected to tha bathroom. So be sure ta lock the door at night.” He explained, opening the door to the empty room. It was the mirror image of Daryl’s, sans the mess.

“Why didn’t you or Merle take it then?”

“We fought so much, we decided tha’ no one should have it.” Daryl shrugged. “And ya really should stay outta Merle’s room.”

“Yeah, won’t fight you there. But he seems okay. ‘Course you’re still my big ol’ teddy bear. Rough of the outside, heart of gold on the inside.” Anna winked, making Daryl turn red again.

If she kept this up, he probably wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself.


	5. Day 5: New Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback!!
> 
> Also, I wanted Merle and Anna to hit it off because in most OC stories, they hate each other, and I really believe that Merle has a desire to like people, except he lets his ignorance get in the way. (I really like Merle. He’s the guy I love to hate, and hate to love.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Prompt: New Big Brother

.o.o.o.

It’d taken Anna all of two days to move out of her old apartment, leaving her old roommates with the rent due next week. She cackled evilly; it was her own sort of revenge.

“I think Merle only likes ya ‘cause ya lower his part of tha rent.” Daryl joked, toothbrush hanging out his mouth as he stood in the doorway that joined Anna’s room to the bathroom.

“I’m lucky your rent is so much cheaper than mine was. Now I can actually afford to buy shit for myself once in a while.” Anna laughed from her bed, snuggled under the covers with her laptop resting on her stomach. Daryl had no idea what she did on her laptop most of the time, but whenever he tried to peek over her shoulder, she’d slam it shut and try to be casual.

“Will y’all shut the fuck up and let a man sleep?!” Merle shouted through the opposite bathroom wall and pounded his fist on it so they couldn’t ignore him.

“Oops, better go to sleep.” Anna giggled as she shut her laptop. Spitting and rinsing, Daryl finished up in the sink. He left though Anna’s door, making sure to lock it from her side. Merle seemed to like the girl enough and that made Daryl nervous.

“Night.” He whispered as he shut her bedroom door. But the girl was already asleep.

.o.o.o.

“Damn kids kept me up half the night.” Merle muttered as he emerged from his bedroom and glared at Anna and Daryl eating lunch.

“Well you also slept half the day.” Anna pointed out with a smirk. Taken off guard from being talked back to, Merle stopped part way reaching for a Bud Light.

“Wanna say that again, sugar tits?” He asked, leaning over her.

“I’m sorry; I didn’t know your hearing was going.” She replied, eyes narrowing as her smirk grew. Daryl glanced between the two, mortified.

“Ya know what? I really like ya, girl!” Merle laughed and took up his usual seat on the couch. “Don’ make evenin’ plans. We goin’ drinkin’ tonight!”

.o.o.o.

“Why we doin’ this again?” Daryl moaned, leaning down to speak into Anna’s ear. The bar was crowded and loud, making conversations hard to hear.

“Because I think it’s important I get along with your brother since we live together and all.” Anna yelled back, accepting the drink the elder Dixon passed to her. He handed a beer to Daryl and they claimed a small booth close to the bar.

“So yer sayin’ ya lived with two other girls, and ya never slept with ‘em?” Merle asked, taking a hard swig from his beer. Anna sipped her martini before answering.

“Nope, neither were really my type.”

“So ya have a type? Ya been with girls before?” Both men were suddenly very interested.

“Well… yeah. But it was mostly experimental and I actually have my eye on a guy right now.” Anna laughed at their stunned faces.

“Ya know, jus’ knowin’ that ya’ve been with a girl before really tightens mah pants.” Merle looked at her suggestively until a boot-clad foot kicked his shin. Hard.

“Oh, I’m sure. But sorry, you’re not the one I’ve been dreaming about.” Anna laughed, finishing her first martini. They ordered another round, this time a Guinness for Anna. They went through round after round until all three were clearly drunk.

“Hey Merle, I bet you $50 I can get a girl to go home with you.” Anna yelled over the noise, tipping her fourth beer bottle towards the older man.

“Oh really? Even her?” Merle pointed at a tall platinum blonde looking very bored with all the drunk men trying to woo her.

“$100 and you’ll be going back to _her_ place.” She bet as she stood. Stumbling slightly, Anna managed to find her way to the blonde, shoving men out of her way and asserting herself right next to the target.

“No fuckin’ way.” Daryl muttered, seeing the blonde look over as Anna flirted. After a few more words, Anna looking more animated with every minute, the two went back to the table.

“Wanna come with me, big boy?” The blonde asked seductively, twisting her fingers in Merle’s shirt.

“Don’ wait up!” Merle slammed a hundred on the table and went with the blonde, the two leaving the bar.

After a few minutes of staring at the door, Daryl and Anna burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe tha’ fuckin’ worked!” Daryl hooted, helping Anna out of the booth. The two had decided to use Anna’s winnings on calling a cab home.

“She’s dumber than I thought. I told her he was a model recruiter or whatever the fuck they’re called.” She let him help her into her coat and they left.

“Shit, I jus’ got a text.” Daryl pulled his new phone out of his pocket. They only two people with his number was Anna and his brother, who practically bullied him into buying a ‘family plan’ so Merle could get a phone too. He looked at the screen for all of five seconds before laughing and handing the phone to Anna.

_Tll annq thay she git herswkf a bih brotjer ta liik after her*_

_(*Tell anna that she got herself a big brother to look after her)_


	6. Day 6: Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading!!

Prompt: Video Games

.o.o.o.

Daryl had always thought of himself as a deep sleeper. But then, he never lived with someone with an Xbox.

“Take that, motherfucker!” Anna yelled, her voice carrying into Daryl’s room across the hall. He was surprised that Merle hadn’t yelled at her to shut up yet.

“Nice shot! Lemme have a go at those sons-a-bitches.” Merle joined in, making Daryl leap from his bed.

“What the hell?” He opened her bedroom door without knocking and stared at the two adults sitting on the floor facing Anna’s small TV in the dark.

“Daryl, come join the party! Rule is you gotta finish a beer before you play a level.” Anna waved her Xbox controller around as she explained, several beers in already. Merle was focused on the game, Left 4 Dead by the looks of it, using a submachine gun to mow down as many zombies as he could.

“Don’ seem too smart.” He said, accepting the beer and sitting on the other side of his brother.

“That’s part of the fun!” Anna laughed, grabbing the controller from Merle. He had barely made it into the safe house when she finished her third beer. Merle opened a new case and got started on his third.

“Don’ be such a tightass, Little Bro.” He clapped a big hand on Daryl’s back, making him choke on his beer.

“Holy shiiiiiiiiit!” Anna screamed as a horde swarmed her on the Xbox. She swung her gun in circles, trying to kill the zombies from all angles. The two brothers were both laughing so hard, tears prickled their eyes.

“Give it here.” Daryl took the controller after Anna died, the horde too much for her to handle. He tossed his empty beer can at Anna’s head. She squealed as the last drops landed on her.

“Fuck Daryl, you’re worse than Merle!” Anna opened another beer, but Merle snatched it and chugged the whole thing. “Hey!”

“I’m cuttin’ ya off, little lady.” He smirked, ruffling her hair. Daryl died soon after and Merle took the controller and took charge.

Daryl leaned back, viewing his brother and Anna in the dim light of the TV. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Like he had a real family.


	7. Day 7: Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it's so short again!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Long Distance

.o.o.o.

“Hey Dare.” Anna smiled as she picked up her phone. Daryl’s custom ringtone was southern-ish rock song called ‘The Regulator’ by Clutch.

“When’re ya comin’ home again?” His voice was gruff and Anna could practically hear the pout.

“Not even a ‘hello Anna’ or ‘how’s the weather’? We really need to work on your communication skills.” She chided, cradling the phone with her shoulder as she stirred a pot of macaroni and cheese.

“How’s it up there? Missin’ tha warm Atlanta sun?” He smirked into the phone, knowing it’d piss her off.

“God, I forgot how much I hate snow. It was like Chicago had a small snow storm just for me.” She moaned, pulling her sweatshirt tighter around her. Her mother’s place was in a town just outside Chicago, still just as icy as the large city itself.

“When ya leavin’?” Daryl asked again, this time more gently.

“Saturday.” Anna bit her lip. It was only Monday.

“Oh right… Merle’s been unbearable since ya left. He keeps mopin’ ‘round tha apartment whinin’ ‘bout ya bein’ gone.” Daryl bit back a laugh. His brother’s behavior was almost more pathetic than Daryl’s. And he’d been calling or texting her nearly non-stop since she left.

“Tell him to order a pizza and get a pack of Guinness on me.” She smiled as she scooped her lunch into an old plastic bowl.

“Ha, I will.” Daryl looked around his room awkwardly. “How many miles ‘way are ya?”

“It’s only a bit more than 700 miles from Atlanta to Chicago.” Anna tried to sound cheerful. But she almost felt as cold inside as she did outside. Without her boys, she felt like a part of her was missing.

“700 miles and wha’? A 10 hour drive? That’s jus’ bullshit. Why’d ya even hafta go?” His sadness turned to anger. He felt like throwing his phone against the wall and then leaving in his truck right then and there. It’d be one long-ass drive, but for Anna, it was worth it.

“Calm down. I only visit my mom a few times a year. She’s my _mother,_ Daryl.” Anna snapped back. She curled onto the soft, velvet couch in the living room and pulled a thick blanket on her lap to keep her warm and prevent her dropping noodles on the couch.

“Yeah, well I don’ even know wha’ a real mother’s supposed ta be like.” He yelled back, then immediately regretted it. Silence took over the conversation. They’d fought about this a few times before, mostly as she was packing to leave, but never over the phone where they couldn’t see the sorry in each other’s eyes.

“… Anna?”

“I’m sorry, Dare.”

“Nah, don’ be.”

“If you’d want… I can be like your mom now.” Anna closed her eyes, a blush taking over her face. Had she really just said that?

“Wha... Whaddya mean?” Daryl asked in confusion.

“I’ll take care of you, I’ll cook for you, clean for you… Care for you.”

“Yeah… I’d like tha’.”


	8. Day 8: Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!!

Prompt: Medicine

.o.o.o.

“Are we out of cold medicine?” Anna pondered aloud as she looked at the selection of Day and NyQuill. She was only at CVS for a short time as her birth control prescription was being filled. When Daryl demanded to know what the prescription was, Anna told him with a straight face. He blushed deep and slammed the door to his room. He only emerged when Anna called out that she was leaving an hour later.

“Yeah probably.” Daryl muttered, still in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. He had no idea what else she’d get a prescription for, seeing as she was fit as a fiddle in the midst of flu season, but that was the last thing he expected.

“Daryl, it’s no big deal. Get over it.” Anna shot him a glare. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“Shut up.” He snapped, turning his back on her to look for the alcohol. Anna’s name was called over the speakers within the store, and she quickly went to the pharmacy window so they could leave.

“Don’ slam the damn door.” Daryl glared at Anna as she shut the truck door. She allowed Daryl to drive, hoping it restore his man-ego.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Anna turned to face Daryl and leaned over to shut off the truck.

“Ya take fuckin’ birth control? Ya fuckin’ a lotta guys?” Daryl shot at her angrily. Anna leaned back, surprised.

“That’s what this is about? You’re wrong.” Daryl opened his out to debate, but Anna placed a finger over his lips. “Let me finish. I only take it to regulate my periods, dumbass.”

“Uh… wha?”

“My periods get wacky if I don’t take it. And trust me; if I know when I’m having it, it’s better for you boys.” Anna laughed, remembering last month. She had gone from whining about cramps to screaming about the lack of chocolate in less than 5 seconds, forcing the two boys to hide in their rooms until she retreated to her sanctuary.

“Right… And ya aren’t…”

“Aren’t what?” Anna asked, a smirk on her face. She knew what he was talking about, but just wanted to hear him say it.

“Ya aren’t havin’ lotta sex?” Daryl muttered, looking away again.

“Haven’t had sex in a long while, even before I met _you_.” She bit her lip to keep from snorting.

“Whaddya mean by that?”

“Well even if I was interested in a guy, if he ever met you, you’d glare him to death. You scare off a lot of potentials when we go out drinking.” Anna pointed out. Last time she had gone out, she tried to sneak out. But Daryl caught her and came along. Not that her friends minded. But it kept every man who would have been interested in her to keep their distance.

“Uhm… Sorry.” Daryl bit his cheek to keep from laughing. Most of the time, he didn’t mean to do that. He’d see a guy appreciating the woman with him and he’d just get… angry. He didn’t know why, didn’t really want to. It’d complicate things, and Daryl was perfectly good with the way things were… despite all the fighting.

“Better get this DayQuill to Merle. Poor thing sounds like a clown holding his nose.” Anna giggled as she remembered the ill man back at the apartment. He was worse than usual; screaming misogynistic things through the walls, refusing to work, and just acting like a spoiled, sick child. Anna never took his comments or demands to heart, and for that Daryl was thankful. Sometimes, even he was embarrassed of the things that came out of Merle’s mouth.

“Can’ wait for him ta get better and shut his damn mouth. I think the neighbors hate us now.” Daryl started the truck and back out.

“I doubt they liked us much to begin with. Our Xbox nights have been getting more… rowdy.” Anna smiled. Last week, Merle punched Daryl in the face for beating him in Call of Duty.

“On second though’, let’s keep the medicine an’ make ‘im suffer.”


	9. Day 9: Bookstore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for the kudos guys!! It means a lot!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Prompt: Bookstore

.o.o.o.

“Dare, I’m going to the store.” Anna called as she slipped on her coat by the door. Merle was at work, leaving the two with some peace and quiet. Popping his head around the corner, Daryl watched as Anna slipped on her shores, ignoring the laces.

“Wha’ store?” He asked curiously.

“Barns and Nobel. Need some reading material.” Anna smiled.

“C-Can I come?” He asked hesitantly. He partly didn’t want to be home along in case one of Merle’s buyers came along, but he also knew that there were plenty cute, single guys who hung around bookstores just waiting to prey upon pretty, innocent girls like Anna… but he tried not to think about that.

“Sure if you want! Hurry up, I’mma go start the car.”

.o.o.o.

“This ain’t really mah kinda store…” Daryl stared at the tall, imposing building as they approached.

“You insisted on coming… Besides, I need a new book to read. Those awful true-crime shit that’s in the bathroom deserves to be flushed.” Anna made a face as she pulled open a door. Inside, bookshelves lined every available wall, and stand alone shelves set up a maze within.

“Don’ go too far.” Daryl whispered, fearing what would happen if he lost her. He’d be alone. Surrounded by books. The first thought wasn’t so bad; he was used to being alone. But toss ‘books’ into the equation and Daryl was at an utter loss.

“I’m just going to the fantasy section.”  Anna rolled her eyes, stepping away from the wide-eyed redneck.

“Wait a minute! ‘re these books ‘bout guns?” Daryl stopped at the nearest display table; the large mahogany surface covered in shiny new covers of books… each one about guns, hunting, or other weapons.

“Wow, a redneck’s book dream come true.” Anna deadpanned sarcastically, her eyes skimming the titles. None were even remotely interesting to her, but Daryl’s attention was rapt.

“Look, this one’s gotta AK-47 on tha cover. An’ that’s a M-4 Carbine…” He trailed off seeing that Anna had already left him.

But Daryl didn’t mind that much. He finally found a legitimate reason to go to the bookstore.


	10. Day 10: Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Movies

.o.o.o.

“Please? I really want to see this movie and no one wants to go with me!” Anna pleaded on her knees, peering up at Daryl with her large brown eyes.

“It’s one o’ those stupid chick flicks, ain’t it?” Daryl scrunched up his face, showing his reluctance.

“Well, not really. It’s a comedy! A romantic comedy!”

“Ain’t those wha’ chick flicks are?”

“Daryl, if you go with me, I’ll buy you dinner where ever you want.” Anna brushed off his last comment, and went to bribing.

“… Even if I want a steak dinner?” He asked, raising an eyebrow trying to call her bluff.

“I’ll take you to Wildfire’s even in your ripped plaid.” Anna nearly stopped herself from playing that card. Wildfire’s was a very high class restaurant where mostly women wore nice dressed and men wore suits or tuxes while there.

“Ya got yerself a deal!” Daryl grinned. He was planning on using his ‘free dinner out’ card on something simple, maybe Chili’s or TGIFriday’s, but he got a kick out of watching Anna squirm.

“Oh sweet lord.” Anna muttered, oblivious to Daryl’s true plans.

“Wha’s tha name of tha movie?”

“ _The Vow_.”

.o.o.o.

“I can’t believe they really divorced!” Anna exclaimed as she ate a french fry. The two had decided to eat at an Applebee’s after the movie so they could talk about it without fearing ridicule from Merle.

“She acted like sucha bitch most a’ the time.” Daryl replied before taking a sip of his beer.

“Well it wasn’t her fault she lost her memory. I’m just glad they got back together in the end.”

“If they didn’t, then it wouldn’ta been a chick flick endin’.”

“And how would you know? Watch a lot of chick flicks? You _did_ seem pretty interested in this one.” Anna laughed.

“I-well, uh, no! I hate ‘em!” Daryl stammered, trying not to choke on his burger.

“Come on, you liked this one. You were almost in tears with me at the end!”

“Bullshit, mah eyes were jus’ dry.”

“Sorry to interrupt your date, but here’s the check.” The waitress smiled as she approached the table. Both Anna and Daryl stopped and stared at her, mouths agape. She placed the small leather check holder on the table, and left.

“Date? Was this really a date?” Anna asked, looking over at Daryl.

“Well, dinner an’ a movie is usually a date.” He said evenly.

“Yeah, but… was this really a date?”

“Only if ya’d want it ta be.” Daryl almost smacked himself mentally. _Wow how cliché, ‘specially since ya just insisted ya hated chick flicks._

“I-I’d like that.” Anna grinned, a small blush slowly spreading.

“Same time next week then?” Daryl joked, smirking and willing his own blush to stay down.

“You’re buying.”


	11. Day 11: Horseback riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you guys see the new Walking Dead commercial? It’s hilarious! Go look it up!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Horseback riding

.o.o.o.

“I got a lil’ surprise fer ya.” Daryl knocked on Anna’s door and gave her a small smile as she answered.

“A surprise? For me?” Quickly abandoning her schoolbooks, Anna leapt from her desk and went to follow Daryl into the living room.

“When I was a kid, I used ta help out ‘round a ranch outside a’ town.” He told her, holding a slip of paper. “I used ta take care o’ tha horses.”

“Really? So you’re good with animals?”

“I gotcha sum free horseback ridin’ lessons. Tha old ranch owner gave ‘em to me a while ago an’ I jus’ found ‘em now.” Daryl showed her the slip of paper. It had a very ‘homemade’ feel to it. A clipart picture of a girl riding a horse took up half the slip, while the details of the offer crowded the other half.

“I-I’m not so sure…”

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” Daryl tried to keep his excitement and joy down, but his smile widened.

It was a face Anna just couldn’t say no to.

.o.o.o.

“Woah there girl!” Anna jerked back as the horse whinnied and shook his head. Daryl snorted from the ground.

“She ain’t goin’ nowhere. Yer perfectly safe. I got the reins.” He held one side of the reins with a firm grip in case ‘Princess’ decided to act up. Anna had the most control of the horse from her position in the saddle, but refused to let Daryl leave her.

“L-Let’s just take it nice and slow.” She said nervously, leaning away from the horse a bit.

“They can smell fear, ya know.” He whispered. Anna turned pale and quickly looked from the horse to Daryl and back again. Until Daryl burst out laughing.

“Shut up! I’m just not that great with animals.” Anna admitted, blushing at her gullibility. Daryl quieted and led Princess forward, the horse complying easily. But he couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

“How long did you work here?” Anna asked, trying not to freak out about the animal moving under her.

“I dunno. Never really kept track. Maybe two years?” Daryl replied, scratching the back of his head. “Ya know, this is also where I learned to shoot mah first gun. And a bit ‘bout archery.”

“Archery? I love archery! Let’s do that.” Anna leapt at the chance of leaving the saddle, but Daryl kept Princess moving in a leisurely circle.

“Least ya can do is finish one circle.”

.o.o.o.

“This here’s a compound bow. Much easier ta start with.” Daryl handed Anna the most complex looking contraption she thought she’d ever seen in her life.

“It’s ‘easier’? How in the world…?” Anna accepted the faux glove he handed to her as well.

“Ya put it on like this.” He strapped it to his right hand and let the small clip hand freely. Anna mimicked the action, still confused.

“Okay, ya gotta slip an arrow through tha guide, it’ll help ya shoot straight, and then notch it on the string. But, usin’ the clip on yer glove, ya pull it back then release tha clip and it’ll shoot.” Daryl explained as he also did the motions. When he hit the clip, the arrow flew through the air and landed bullseye on the straw target a few yards away.

“Uh, teach me again.”


	12. Day 12: Studying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I struggled a lot with this chapter... Still not sure if I like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Studying

.o.o.o.

“Daryl, can you pretty please get me some lemonade?” Anna called from her room, the door cracked slightly.

“Get it yerself.” He called back, immersed in his Call of Duty game. He was going 15-0 and there was no way in hell he’d let this streak go.

“I’m studying and I don’t wanna get up! You don’t want me to fail and drop out of school and have to go back to Chicago to live with my mom?” She whined back at him, turning a page in her textbook. She was skimming her Psychology book without really reading it.

“Dammit.” Daryl snarled as he got shot in the head, ending his streak. Throwing the controller, he stood up. “I’ll get yer fuckin’ lemonade since ya fuckin’ distracted me.”

“Shut up, it’s not my fault!” Anna snapped back, the stress of school making her temper short.

“Fuck ya and yer damn school books.” Daryl slammed the glass on her desk, startling her. Anna shrieked as the lemonade splashed on her textbooks and notebooks.

“Watch it, asshole!” She stood and faced him, her eyes in line with his shoulders. Her head tilted up as she fixed him with a glare. He glared back down at her.

“Whatchu call me?” His tone was dangerously low. He took a step closer, their bodies merely inches apart.

“An asshole. Whatchu gunna do ‘bout it?” Anna mimicked his accent. Daryl opened his mouth to argue but thought of something better. Something… eviler.

He pulled Anna closer and roughly dominated her lips. Stunned, Anna took a moment before responding with her own fiery anger. Their mouths battled for dominance, tongues dancing.

“Gotta cold beer fo’ me little brother?” Merle kicked open the front door, startling the two apart.

“Y-Yeah.” Daryl called, his voice shaky. They stared at each other, unsure of what just happened.

“T-Thanks for the lemonade.”

.o.o.o.

Things were a little… tense to say the least ever since the ‘lemonade incident’ as Anna dubbed it.

“Want a grilled cheese?” Anna knocked on Daryl’s door. “I’m taking a study break.” She explained.

“Sure… thanks.” Daryl turned back to his game, suddenly no longer interested in blowing the heads off zombies. He stood and shadowed Anna to the kitchen.

“Hey.” Anna stopped and looked at Daryl, holding the cheese in one hand and butter in the other.

“Yeah?” She responded, placing the things on the counter and then reaching for a skillet.

“Before… tha’ kiss… Did it mean anythin’ to ya?” Daryl asked, bluntly getting straight to the point. He’d almost been thinking about it non-stop. He couldn’t figure it out. One minute they’re yelling at each other, the next making out. She had defiantly responded in a positive way, or at least she didn’t shove him away.

“I-I don’t know. Dare, you’re my best friend, and if you don’t want this, then I respect that… But I can’t deny that I feel things for you.” Anna recited the little speech she’d thought of ever since she decided that she liked her redneck roommate. She bit her lip as she waited for his reply.

It came in the form of a tight hug and a peck on the lips.


	13. Day 13: Roadtrip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading!!

Prompt: Roadtrip

.o.o.o.

“There’s no way in hell tha’ I’m listenin’ ta… _Ke$ha_.” Daryl sneered the name, tossing the CD back into Anna’s bag. She laughed and pulled out a new one.

“Do you really have to pass everyone?” Anna moaned as Daryl pulled into the left lane. The two were somewhere in Georgia, that was about all they knew. They’d left this morning with a tank full of gas and a bag of food and music. Anna called it a ‘cheap date’ but meant it in the best way. Her favorite kind of date was one where they could relax and be themselves.

“Wha’ CD do ya have now?” Daryl ignored her, smirking. He had to admit; these kinds of dates were ones he liked better since he didn’t have to try as hard. Sure, he tried to impress her alone, but now there was no audience, no Merle, no pressure.

“Oh I’m sure another one of your favorites, Taylor Swift.” She teased, moving to pop it into the truck’s CD player. Daryl jerked the truck into the right lane, making Anna lurch away from the player.

“She isn’t worth dying over!” Anna squeaked before she burst out laughing. Sometimes he did the strangest, but cutest, things.

“’Cept she’d kill me.” Daryl muttered, watching the guy he cut off pass him with a middle finger pressed up against the passenger window. “Go fuck yerself!” He yelled after him.

“Relax. I’ll put on some Rascal Flatts.” Anna rolled her eyes and popped in Daryl’s old CD. They drove on for a half hour, taking in the sights, enjoying each other’s company.

“Check yer GPS. Where tha hell are we?” Daryl asked, passing a sign for a town he’d never heard of. Anna slipped her phone out of her pocket and started the GPS.

“Uh…” She paused, unsure how to break the news. “We’re in Florida.”

“’Scuse me?”

“Yeah, that sign for Jennings? It’s Jennings, Florida… We’re still really close to the state line though.” Anna smiled, showing her phone to Daryl. He didn’t bother looking.

“I guess we can stop there fer lunch then make our way back.” He pulled onto the exit ramp and Anna suddenly realized how hungry she was.

“Great! Where do you wanna eat?”

.o.o.o.

“I’m stuffed!” Anna walked out of Chili’s patted her stomach. She tilted her head to smile at Daryl and noticed him scowling a little harder than usual. “What’s wrong, Dare?”

“Jus’ didn’ wanna leave the state… Might need ta fill up on tha way back.” He muttered, kicking the truck’s sturdy wheel.

“But it’s been fun though! It’s like an adventure! It’s the journey that matters, not the destination.”

“An’ the people yer with.” Daryl treated Anna to a tiny smile and a small squeeze of her hand.


	14. Day 14: Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The rest of the chapters will have much more continuity than the previous!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Prompt: Burning

.o.o.o.

“Hey Daryl… Merle?” Anna called for her boys as her TV show was interrupted by a newscast.

“Whaddya want?” Merle stumbled into their living room, ungracefully plopping on the couch in his usual spot.

“What’s this?” Anna asked, pointing to the woman on the screen.

“… Officials are advising that all citizens stay indoors while the infection is being dealt with. Do not open for moaning or groaning individuals and avoid those who may or may not be foaming from the mouth. If any possible infected make contact with your blood, it is advised to seek immediate medical attention.” The woman recited this in an urgent monotone, Atlanta’s main hospital in the background. It was overflowingly busy, people running around outside trying to usher injured loved ones in.

“Oooooh, tha next swine flu outbreak. ’m _so_ scared.” Merle mocked, laughing himself into a drunken slumber. Daryl, who’d been silently watching from the hall, crossed to the window and pulled back the blinds.

“There’s a man ‘side tha building…” He started and paused. Anna quickly leapt from her seat and joined him at the window.

“He’s foaming from the mouth, all right… Wait, is that Mrs. Washburn?” Anna watched as the woman slowly approached him, probably asking if he was alright. As soon as she caught his attention, he leapt, his hands finding her throat and his mouth biting her face.

“Oh my god.” Anna drew back terrified. Daryl automatically put an arm around her shoulders as he continued to watch the man devour the woman.

“What ha hell is goin’ on…?”

.o.o.o.

“Ya get yer ass in tha truck righ’ now, or so help me, we’ll fuckin’ leave ya!” Merle shouted as Anna lugged a small suitcase through the apartment building doors. She ran as fast as she could, swinging it at her old across-the-hall neighbor. Instead of trying to get in her pants, he was trying to eat her.

“Don’t you dare leave me, Merle Dixon!” She shouted back, glaring. Daryl was waiting impatiently beside the truck, catching Anna’s suitcase as she tossed it for him to secure in the truck bed. He paused to smack another crazed person across the head, before latching it under a tarp. Merle gunned his motorcycle, barely waiting for his brother to climb into his truck, before taking off, arm outstretched to punch as many infected as he could.

“A motorcycle during the apparent zombie apocalypse is not your brother’s best idea.” Anna muttered, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to shut out the moaning, groaning, and thumping of the infected outside the car.

“Ain’t nobody tha’ can kill Merle, but Merle.” Daryl tried to reassure her.

“Oh, I’m not worried, I just think he can be dumb as hell sometimes.”

“Hey. He’s still my brother.” Daryl shot her a glare. Anna threw one back just as venomous.

“Does he even realize what’s happening? Or is he too high to understand his fucking life is in danger?” She shot.

“Look, tha stress is gettin’ ta all o’ us in different ways. Made ‘im careless. Made ya bitchy as hell.” Daryl looked back to the road, careful not to lose his brother as they crept forward in bumper-to-bumper traffic.

“Oh? And what did it make you? A hard-ass?” Anna snapped, throwing open the door and climbing out. They were stopped anyway and it didn’t look like they were going anywhere soon. She stomped up the road, giving others who left their vehicles a glare that told them to stay away. She thought she heard Daryl call after her, but right then, she couldn’t care less if she got back in the truck with him.

“Hey Little Miss Sunshine.” A snarky, sarcastic voice stopped Anna as she whipped around to rip this stranger a new one. He was tall, rugged, with dark brown, curly hair. He stood by a small group of people; a woman talking with her son, and another petite woman hugging her daughter, while her husband, Anna assumed, sulked on the other side of their car.

“What?” She asked, softening a bit at the children. He stepped forward, holding out his hand.

“Name’s Shane. You comin’ from the city?” His accent wasn’t as deep at Daryl or Merle’s but it was distinctly Georgian.

“Yeah. Place is a shit-hole.” She told him, watching as his face fell.

“Heard it was gunna be safe… Protected.” Shane looked back at the woman and son.

“It certainly wasn’t anywhere near that earlier.” Anna gave him the cold, hard truth. It’d save them.

“Hi there…” The woman had just come over when the sound of a jet drowned her words. Anna, Shane, and the woman watched it fly overhead, following it with their silent gazes.

And then, Atlanta was on fire. 


	15. Day 15: Fast Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need to refresh myself on the series so I decided to elaborate on the parts before Rick shows up.
> 
> And since these are only drabbles, there will probably be quite a few cliffhangers. But I update daily!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Fast Friends

.o.o.o.

“The hell do ya think yer doin’, dumb bitch?” Merle snarled at Anna as she led them up ahead in the car jam. It’d been a week or so since the bombing of the city, no one chancing going into the city. Most people were reluctant to abandon their cars, setting up little camps beside the road, never straying too far.

“Come on, they have food, tents, hell I even think I saw some booze.” Anna ignored Merle’s name calling, stomping past the cars, her mood turning sour. The two rednecks followed her reluctantly, not really the socializing types.

“Anna! Little Miss Sunshine!” Shane shouted as she came into the small circle of tents. There were three around a small campfire, shoddily set up.

“Guys, this is Daryl and Merle Dixon.” Anna introduced, gesturing to each man individually. They did nothing but stare hostilely at each person around the fire.

“Welcome, I’m Shane, this here’s Lori an’ Carl. There’s Ed and his family, Carol and Sophia. And this is Dale, whose RV is right there, and Andrea and Amy. C’mon and have a bite to eat.” Shane grinned, handing his bowl of what Anna figured to be stew to her.

“I don’ need any o’ yer stinkin’ food.” Merle growled, turning on heel and stalking back to his motorcycle. Anna almost looked disappointed at his departure, but she knew it’d happen. She was just glad to see that Daryl had stayed, even accepted a bowl from Lori.

“I think he was happier than you, Sunshine.” Shane teased, ruffling Carl’s hair. They all laughed, knowing the story of how Anna was partly adopted into their group. All she needed to do was get her boys to be accepted, and she felt they might be okay.

Daryl shot her a look. Anna stopped the laughter by coughing. They looked at her.

“So, um, what’s the plan from here?” She asked, looking around. The children huddled closer to the fire.

“Heard Fort Benning is safe.” Shane stepped forward. He was the unofficial leader, his ex-cop status giving him more authority than the rest anyway.

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Dale inputted, the rest nodding along. “Not like there’s much else of a choice.”

A scream stopped them from planning further. A woman came running out of the woods by their campsite clutching her arm. Blood spilled from what appeared to be a bite wound and everyone leapt back from her.

“Help me! There’s more in the woods!” She cried, running to the road, screaming more. Arming themselves with a shotgun from Shane, a ladle from Dale, Anna with a manageable branch, and Daryl with his small handgun, they faced the woods, preparing for the worst.

“There.” Anna pointed, spotting the movement in the trees just before a decrepit corpse stumbled into the light. It paused when he saw them, surprised at all the fresh food. Anna took a swing and knocked him flat on his ass. He snarled and reached for her ankles instead, mouth ready to bite.

A shot to the head stopped him. Daryl lowered his handgun, satisfied. Anna opened her mouth to warn them to stay keen when a hand caught her ankle in a frightening tight grip. A shot to the head wasn’t enough to kill it, so Daryl aimed and shot again, this time in the brain. The organ exploded messily.

“Gotta destroy tha brain by that looks o’ it.” He muttered, more for his benefit than the others. Daryl usually remembered things he spoke aloud better than just thinking it.

“Thanks.” Anna grasped Daryl’s arm as he helped her out of the dead’s grip.

“We’re lucky they’re walkers, rather than runners.” Dale joked, trying to lighten the mood. Another appeared from the brush and this time Shane shot it in the head, utterly destroying it with his double-barrel.

“Another walker!” Anna pointed behind Dale, this one attracted to the camp by the gunshots. Daryl dispatched it quickly and reached for Anna’s hand.

“Get ta yer cars now! Hole up there ‘til mornin’.” He commanded, pulling Anna away. Still armed with her branch, Anna followed Daryl along the highway until his blue truck was in view. Daryl practically threw Anna into the cab, slamming the door and grabbing a second pistol from the truck bed on his way to the driver’s side.

“Take this.” He whispered, both crouched on the floor of the cab. Anna stared at the gun, but took it after a few moments of silence.

“Wait… what happened to Merle?” 


	16. Day 16: Splitting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday, I was exhausted!

Prompt: Splitting up

.o.o.o.

“Merle!” Anna yelled, walking down the crowded road. Not many people stuck around after the attack a few days ago, the remaining few grim and silent.

“Looking for the ball of joy we met a few days ago?” Shane came up and stopped her. Anna turned and stared at him grimly.

“I can’t get Daryl to go with you if Merle can’t come. But first we gotta find him. He took off after the attack…” Anna explained, turning back to look for the rough redneck.

“And you? You won’t just leave ‘em?” Shane looked away, glancing back at his car.

“Of course not. They’re my family.” She told him firmly. Shane turned back and took Anna’s arm.

“Look, we’re going to a small quarry just up the way. I’ll leave you directions. If you find… join us soon as possible.” Shane handed her a small folded up paper. Anna looked at him with a frown.

“The three of us will be there soon.” She tried to keep her voice even. She turned and went back to Daryl’s truck.

“Any sign?” Daryl asked, forking a canned ravioli into his mouth. Anna sighed and shook her head, sitting on the truck’s bumper.

“Dare, what if he left us?” She whispered, scared to voice her thoughts.

“Ya don’t fuckin’ know that. He wouldn’t.” Daryl threw a glare at her, suddenly not so hungry. Tossing the can on the ground, he stood and shouldered past Anna to go the opposite direction in search of his brother.

“Daryl! It’s almost dark, please!” Anna called, making Daryl pause. “Shane and his group are moving to a quarry near here… There will be fresh water and more weapons. We will be safe!” She pleaded, showing him the small hand-drawn map Shane passed her.

“If ya wanna go off with ‘em, then go! No one wants ya here!” Daryl snarled, shoving her away. Anna stared at him, eyes full of hurt.

“You don’t mean that…” She started, her voice strained.

“A’course I do! Ya never cared ‘bout us. Yer just lookin’ out fer yerself.” Daryl threw his fork at her, Anna dodging and snatching her sack from the back.

“Here’s the stupid map if you’re smart enough to join us!” She shouted, turning on heel and leaving. 


	17. Day 17: Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All caught up now!

Prompt: Forgiveness

.o.o.o.

“Where’s your shadows?” Shane smirked as Anna walked into the camp. She paused, seeing that the group had grown.

“Wow, you’ve got a lot of people here… Do you have enough supplies?” She asked, lowering her voice. Shane’s smile froze. He looked back to Lori and Carl, an indescribable look to his face.

“Not for long. But we have a guy; quick, small, fast thinker. He goes into Atlanta for supplies once in a while.” Shane pointed to an Asian boy, tall, thin, wearing a baseball cap. He turned and saw them staring and headed over.

“Shane? Lori said she wanted to uh, talk to you.” He threw a thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the waiting woman. Shane and her shared a knowing look before Shane left Anna with the Asian.

“I’m Anna. Shane told me you go into the city for supplies.” Anna shook his hand.

“Glenn. Yeah, I do.” He seemed mildly uncomfortable as he rubbed his grimy hands on his jeans.

“I want to go with you.”

.o.o.o.

They moved quietly. It was a ‘get in, get out’ food raid in supermarket on the outskirts of town.

Glenn and Anna stuffed their bags and slipped out, the sun starting to set. Only when they saw Dale’s RV did they high-five the job well done.

.o.o.o.

“We did it! We got a great haul!” Anna ran grinning into camp. Everyone turned, sour looks on their faces.

“An’ where the hell you’d been?” Daryl turned around, giving her a glare.

“Daryl? What are you…?” Anna’s smile died quickly. She walked slowly closer, nervous.

“An’ big brother Merle too.” Merle appeared from behind his brother, a sinister smile greeting her.

“Oh…” She trailed off, realizing the sour faces. She could think of a way to explain them, the Dixon brothers were a real puzzle to solve. “Daryl, Merle, this is camp.” She said simply.

“Wha’ a pathetic lil’ group too.” Merle sneered, heading into a tent. Anna tried to bite back a small smile. Since two more tents had been added around the fire, they must have been accepted into the group.

She suspected that it had been a hard argument when they rolled into camp. She had hoped it was Shane or Dale that had pleaded their case; it had to have been. They had the most influence around camp.

“I know your friends are uh, a little rough,” Dale approached Anna, taking the bag from her hand. “But I made a case. They’re good at hunting, you know. Maybe they can bring us some meat. Not that we don’t appreciate you going in for food…”

“No, I understand. Thank you.” Anna smiled gratefully. She let him give out the food to the other women, letting them start dinner. She ducked into the tent she saw Daryl escape into.

“Hey.” She said, failing at hiding her smile. Daryl turned around, setting his things into a corner. His grungy mattress had two pillows and a large thread-bare quilt. “Preparing for me? How sweet.”

“C’mere.” Daryl pulled Anna into a tight hug, burying his face into her hair. “I missed ya. I worried.”

“I was gone for three days. If I can’t survive for three days on my own, then I won’t last lon—” She was cut off by a demanding kiss. But for once, she didn’t mind.


	18. Day 18: Enduring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for being so kind!
> 
> And thanks for reading!

Prompt: Enduring

.o.o.o.

“Squirrel today, squirrel yesterday, and if it doesn’t look like squirrel tomorrow.” Anna muttered, poking the fire with a stick. A few around the fire that had read ‘The Hobbit’ sniggered.

“If ya’d rather eat shit, then be mah guest.” Merle snarled, handing a roasted squirrel to Anna, who in turn passed it to one of the other camp members. It was one of Merle’s rules: no contact with strangers.

“Shut up.” Anna stuck out her tongue. She scooted half an inch closer to the fire, hoping the heat would warm her up a little in the cool summer night. She missed Daryl, the redneck going on a extended hunting trip. He was expected to be back sometime the next day.

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Glenn asked while everyone ate in silence.

“We need some supplies. I was thinking about a group heading into town.” Shane told him, keeping his gaze on his food.

“A group? How many?” Glenn asked, surprised.

“Anyone who volunteers… We need more supplies than just you can carry.” Shane explained, trying to keep any insult out of his voice.

“I’ll go.” The first to speak was Andrea, one of the blondes who’d been with Dale when they met. Her sister jerked away and opened her mouth to protest and the two argued quietly among them.

“Me too.” The large black man, T-Dog grinned at them, raising an arm to volunteer.

“The women need new clothes.” A black woman, Jacqui, volunteered.

“I’ll pull my weight.” The man with his family stood. He preferred to be called by his family name, Morales.

“And me.” Anna stood. Merle moaned and pulled her down.

“The hell ya ain’t. Daryl would have mah ass.”

“Then come with us! We could use a marksman like you.” Anna pleaded, tugging on Merle’s vest.

“Lemme think…” He muttered, turning away from her pleading gaze.

.o.o.o.

The next morning, Glenn went to each of the volunteer’s tents to wake them at dawn.

“Better to start early so we can get back before dark.” He shrugged with a smile. Anna moaned in protest, but sat up anyway.

“Better let me wake Sleeping Beauty.” Anna muttered, rubbing her face.

“Merle! You coming?” She pretended to knock on the fabric, mostly only shaking the tent rather than knocking.

“Quit it with yer damn noise, woman! I’m commin’.” A rustling came from inside the tent and Anna pulled up her hair as she waited from him to come out. She wore tight jeans, her combat boots, and an olive tank top with a black zipped up sweatshirt.

“Dressin’ all fancy fer yer suicidal mission?” Merle sneered at her outfit, wearing his usually dirt-covered attire.

“Be quiet, and grab your gun. I’m borrowing Daryl’s handgun.” Anna tucked the weapon into the back of her pants, after clicking the safety into place.

They meet by the RV, grimly silent as they nodded good mornings. Glenn led the group, walking to one of their cars. The mini-van seated 7, perfectly fitting them all inside. T-Dog drove quietly, shutting the radio off.

“Okay, stay close, stay low.” Glenn whispered as they piled out of the van. They readied their weapons and jogged into the heart of Atlanta.

 


	19. Day 19: Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the lack of Daryl in the last chapter! And I totally forgot what happened and what was exactly said in the episode so please bear with me!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Rage

.o.o.o.

“Where’s Merle?” Daryl strode into camp, a few squirrels bound together on a string. He watched as everyone looked away, ashamed to look him in the eye. Anna and a man Daryl had never seen both took a step towards him.

“Listen…” The man raised an arm meaning he meant no harm. Daryl immediately knew something was wrong. Way wrong.

“Where’s ‘e?!” He yelled, swinging the squirrels off his shoulder. Anna ran forward to keep him back.

“Daryl! He was out of control! There was no choice!” She cried, trying to hold him back. Without meaning to, he swung his arm around and smacked her across the cheek. Anna fell back, and everyone leapt up.

As Daryl screamed at the new man, Rick, as he tried to explain, everyone either tried to see if Anna was alright, or calm down the raging redneck.

“Daryl Dixon, you shut up and stop moving!” Anna scrambled to her feet, gently pushing aside Carol and Jacqui as they tried to assess her bruise. Daryl froze, her voice making him come to his senses.

“Anna… Wha’ happened?” He asked, sitting back. He’d been forced down by Rick, Shane, and T-Dog, their combined efforts the only thing keeping him from trying to kill them all.

“Merle… He was shooting walkers from the roof. He was attracting them all! We only barely escaped… But don’t worry! Merle is… still on the department store’s roof. T-Dog and I padlocked the door, no one could get it!” Anna held Daryl’s face in her hands, trying to keep him focused on her. He stared blankly, his eyes lingering on her bruising cheek.

“So he’s stuck there like a wild animal?” He snarled, emotion coming back. Anna leaned back, removing her hands from his face.

“We going back tomorrow to get him.” Anna insisted, standing. “I’m going.”

“Me too.” Rick said, sticking his thumbs into his belt loops. Anna saw Lori, who she found out was his wife, turn away, furious.

“I can get us in and out fast.” Glenn piped up.

“It’s my fault he’s up there anyway…” T-Dog volunteered, shaking his head. Daryl leapt to his feet.

“Why can’t we go now?” He asked, pacing.

“We don’t have much daylight left.” Shane reasoned. Daryl retreated to his tent, angrily zipping the flap after him.

Anna took it as a sign he wanted to sleep alone.

.o.o.o.

“We’re going in five.” Rick poked his head into the RV and shook Anna awake. She stretched from her spot on the floor and cracked her spine. She stood and shrugged, not bothering to change her clothes.

“We take the truck.” Rick started to turn, but Dale called him over, the front of the RV open for repairs. As they spoke, Anna walked over to Daryl. He was counting his bolts, making sure his crossbow was prepped, and making a point to glare at everyone at least twice.

“He’ll be okay. Merle’s tougher than any of those ‘zombitches’.” Anna tried joking, using the nickname Daryl liked. He fought to keep his smile down, but ended up smirking.

“Yeah, but it don’ make wha’ they did any better.” He told her, slipping the bow on over his shoulder. They approached the van together, Anna fighting the urge to hold Daryl’s hand.

They’d never made their relationship known to the camp, figuring it was their business, not anyone else’s. But everyone knew that Anna slept in Daryl’s tent, that she was rarely seen without him when he was in camp, and that sometimes, when they thought no one was looking, they’d share a chaste kiss.

They sat in the back of the truck, side by side. They jostled together in silence, no one in the vehicle feeling much like speaking.

“We’ll leave it here.” Rick said, parking the van off to the side of some railroad tracks. They piled out and prepped their weapons, Anna taking a large firefighter’s axe. She gave it a few experimental swings, testing the weight and speed.

“It’s good.” She smiled at Rick, letting him know she’d keep his weapon.

They ran quietly into Atlanta, weaving around the groups of walkers, staying as invisible as possible. They slipped into the department store’s broken down doors, and rushed up the stairs. Using Dale’s bolt cutters, T-Dog and Anna threw their weight into breaking the lock on the roof’s door.

“Merle?” Daryl ran first into the light, eyes searching for his brother. He turned to look down the pipes and screamed Merle’s name again.

All that was left were the handcuffs and Merle’s severed right hand. Anna turned away, the separated appendage making her queasy. Daryl turned on T-Dog, blaming the man for dropping the keys. Rick stopped him with his gun to Daryl’s temple. Several tense seconds ticked by, Anna fighting internally between putting her gun to Rick’s head or keeping it hidden.

“Let’s all calm down. We can follow him.” Rick tried reasoning.

“Daryl, you’re a great hunter, follow Merle’s tracks.” Anna put in, pointing to the blood trail. Calming slightly, he turned and brushed past Anna without a glance. They followed it until the trail went cold, Merle breaking open a window and escaping into the city.

As they planned to get Rick’s guns back, Daryl pulled Anna away.

“I don’ blame ya, but…” He trailed off, looking back to T-Dog. “Why didn’ ya get the keys?”

“Because I wasn’t the one Merle beat the shit out of.” Anna snapped. “I agree with Rick’s choice. And I was there, T-Dog didn’t mean to drop the keys. It was… fate.”

“Fate…” Daryl sniffed as though keeping tears back. Anna pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

She didn’t care at all if the others saw; Daryl needed her.


	20. Day 20: Pure panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Still going off a vague memory of the episodes… I really need to find time to rewatch. In the meantime, Wikipedia summaries are my best friend.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Prompt: Pure panic

.o.o.o.

Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, and Anna looked among each other with grim resolution. They had their plan to get back Rick’s bag of guns, and it was time to set it in motion. Glenn and Anna, being the smallest and quickest, would dart onto the street, retrieve the bag, then run to one of the two escape routes, where the other men would be prepared to cover them. Then they’d hustle to the van, and get back to camp in time for dinner.

The theory sounded easy.

“Help! Help!” Anna and Glenn rounded the corner as the young man started to shout. They stood there, frozen in fear as the walkers started to take notice of them. A car appeared behind them and hands were suddenly blocking Anna’s vision and mouth. She struggled as her and Glenn were being kidnapped, the young man still crying out.

“Anna!” Daryl shouted, starting to let go of the young man to try to reach for Anna.

“No!” Rick caught up and grabbed his only bargaining chip, dragging the kid into the department store as walkers started to swarm.

“Where are our men?” Rick demanded, after settling the young man into a chair. The kid scoffed and looked away, muttering something in Spanish. Daryl, remembering that he’d kept Merle’s hand, tossed it onto the kid’s lap.

“This is what happens when people cross us!” He snarled. Clearly frightened, the kid spilled everything. They were there for the guns and that there was a warehouse not too far where they could get their people back.

“That girl your man too?” He asked, sarcasm creeping into his voice. Daryl turned on his heel and punched him in the face.

.o.o.o.

“Listen here amigo. Either you come back with that bag of guns, or you come here locked and loaded.” The leader, Guillermo, threatened. “And your men might not be in the same condition they come to us in.”

“Why ya…” Daryl muttered, milliseconds from putting a bolt in Guillermo’s head, but Rick put a hand on his crossbow, and gestured up. On the roof, Glenn stood precariously on the ledge. “Where’s Anna? Tha girl?”

“She’s safe.” The Latino replied vaguely. He nodded to his men and they all went back into the warehouse.

“Dammit.” Daryl muttered, and they all retreated, tugging the kid behind them.

.o.o.o.

The next day they came back, bag of guns strapped to Rick’s back. They were led inside and just before Daryl was about to lose it again, an elderly woman wandered in, searching for her son.

“Abuela, come back!” Anna chased to woman into the warehouse, oblivious to the situation.

“Anna.” Daryl breathed her name, filled with relief. She appeared unharmed. Freezing, she saw her group, weapons out.

“Guys, you need to see this.” She said, stepping next to Guillermo. “Show them. We can help.”

Guillermo sighed and nodded for them to follow. He led them into the building, which was once a nursing home. Many elderly remained, all looking gaunt but alive.

“We needed those guns for security. We need to protect this place since these people are too sick or elderly to move.” He explained to Rick and the others. Silently, Rick removed two large guns and a box of shells.

“Good luck.”

.o.o.o.

“I think Amy said she and Andrea were going to go fishing today.” Anna tried to lighten the mood as they hiked back to camp. After discovering the loss of their van, they headed out as soon as possible to try and get back before dark. The sun had set, but they weren’t too far luckily.

“Anna, don’t.” Daryl shot her a silencing look, but reached for her hand in the dark anyway.

Screams broke the silence after, making them all break into a run, despite their fatigue. Bursting into camp, Rick tossed a gun to Shane and Dale. Anna swung her axe around, bashing skulls of undead. She swung down on one crawling after Sophia, the poor little girl sobbing in fright.

“Amy no!” Andrea cried, rushing to her sister. Anna rushed to her side, protecting the distraught woman as more walkers advanced. Finally, silence fell upon the camp. Andrea cried over her sister’s still body as families reconnected and hugged.

Daryl took the axe from Anna’s hand and she had no strength to stop him. He pulled her in, letting her head rest on his chest as she had let him before.


End file.
